All to Herself
by VfangzV
Summary: A 'totally fetch' Cady/Karen sick fic about Karen getting getting queasy at the mall and Cady tending to her.


All to Herself...

a totally fetch sick fic by VfangzV

Characters: Cady and Karen from Mean Girls.

Cady Heron and Karen Smith were turning heads left and right, strutting from store to store at the mall. Normally, all of the Plastics would have gone shopping together, but Cady was enjoying the triumph of breaking up Regina's clique. Now Cady could have Karen all to herself...

"Let's go to Hollister!" said Cady, slipping her arm through Karen's. "Ya," said Karen with a little smile. Cady led them to the wooden paneled doors, past the sepia pics of shirtless boys and into the store. As they entered, the overwhelming smell of magazine perfume commanded the girls' senses. Cady liked the smell, and took a huge breath, but Karen coughed and groaned a bit as they approached the dimly lit store.

Cady was picking through the jeans when she noticed how pale Karen looked. Her face was glowing with a sickly pallor in the near dark. She was breathing unevenly and held one hand on her chest. She looked very confused. "Karen!" exclaimed Cady, rushing to her and pressing a hand on Karen's forehad, "Are you ok?" Karen swayed on the spot, nearly falling over. She was losing her balance. "Cady..." she uttered weakly. "Yes Karen?" Cady pressed her body to Karen's, holding her around the waist to steady her. "Cady... I don't feel so good." "You need to sit down," said Cady as she found a soft-looking armchair towards the entrance of the store. A thin, black-haired girl was sitting there texting. "Move, bitch!" ordered Cady, kicking the chair. The girl gave her a dirty look and walked off.

Cady released Karen, who collapsed into the chair and looked up at her friend. Karen looked so sweet, so helpless, staring at her with her big blue eyes. The guy working at the counter came over to see what was going on. "Is she..." "Back off!" Yelled Cady. The employee backed up and returned to work. "Karen, are you OK?" "I feel sick," she replied in a shaky voice. Suddenly a wave of nausea overtook Karen; her eyes widened and she clapped her hand to her mouth. "You need fresh air!" exclaimed Cady; she helped Karen to her feet and led her out of the store. Now everyone was staring at the cute blonde and the sexy redhead dealing with an emergency.

Compared to the inside of the store, the mall air was considerably fresher, and Karen's stomach settled a bit. "You know what," said Cady, "Let me undo your blouse... you'll breathe easier." Karen laid back on the cool glass panel of a store window while Cady slid the little pink buttons out of their places, one by one... The first few buttons jumped out readily, freeing Karen's ample bust. Cady bit her lip as she undressed her friend, scolding herself for enjoying the warm pulsing between her legs when Karen as in such an unfortunate state. Under the shirt, Karen was wearing a slim, white, low-cut tank top. "Mmm, that's better" sighed Karen, "but I'm still a little queasy." "I'll drive you home," offered Cady, "we just gotta get you to the car." Karen starting walking with Cady's help, but when they got to the food court, the smell of cheap hot dogs and cheeseburgers turned Karen's stomach again. "Cady, I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Karen, running over to a trash can and leaning over the side. She coughed a few times but nothing came up. Cady took some napkins from a nearby dispenser and held Karen's soft blonde hair back for her. "What's wrong with me?" asked Karen weakly. "Maybe you ate something bad, you'll be ok," said Cady, "I'm gonna take you back to my house, run you a bath... you can lie down there..." Karen threw up into the trash can, and Cady gave her some of the tissues to clean up with. "Feel better?" she asked, facing Karen and helping her wipe the sweat from her forehead. She looked like she was about to pass out. By now, everyone in the food court was staring. Some people tried to get closer to offer assistance, but Cady wouldn't let anyone near Karen.

Out in the fresh air, a little color returned to Karen's face. Cady rolled down all the windows, handed Karen a plastic bag from the glove box and headed home. Karen rolled her head to the side to face Cady. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get sick." "Karen, don't even apologize," said Cady firmly, "I want to take care of you." It wasn't until that phrase came of her mouth that Cady realized how odd it may have sounded. Karen, though, just said 'Ok,' leaned back and closed her eyes. Cady stared at Karen, whose weak body was nearly unconscious in her car. She was imagining Karen laying on her bed, in her pyjamas, showering in her... "BEEP! BEEP BEEP!" Cady gasped as she looked up and realized she had just cut off two cars without using her turn signal. She stuck her head out the window and yelled 'Sorry!' as the other drivers stuck their middle fingers out their windows. 'What happened?" asked Karen, opening her eyes a little bit. "Uh... my turn signal's busted. How are you feeling?" "Woozy, I think," said Karen dreamily. "Is woozy the same as queasy, Cady?" "Er, ya, I think so." Karen paused for a moment: "Ok. Then both." She closed her eyes softly again.

Cady wanted her. She wanted her bad. Cady hadn't even considered that she might like girls until she met Karen, and until now that desire had been pushed aside. As Karen lay there, helplessly ill, completely at her mercy, Cady could no longer ignore this growing need. She just couldn't wait to get Karen home...

The two girls finally got to Cady's driveway. No other cars were there, thankfully. The last thing Cady needed was her mom taking over Karen's recovery with some strange shamanistic remedy from Africa; Cady cringed at the thought of it. "Karen, we're here!" said Cady. Karen squinted and stretched as if they'd gone much further than 4 miles. Cady rushed to help Karen out of the car. The sick girl looked like she was feeling a little better, but when Cady held her up, she could feel that most of Karen's strength had fled.

Cady sat Karen down on a seat at the entrance of the house; she knelt down to help slip Karen's heels off of her well-manicured feet. The two walked across the fuzzy carpet into Cady's bedroom, and Karen fell onto her soft bed. Cady caught herself staring.. "I'll go run a bath!" she said, and rushed off.

As Cady ran the water, she couldn't help but replay the past events in her head She remembered how pale Karen looked in Hollister. 'I don't feel so good….' the meekly uttered words echoed in her mind. 'Why do I like that?' she wondered. She was looking forward to tending to Karen, to nursing her back to health. 'This is so weird…' she thought, imagining Karen soaking in the bath, relaxing, her eyes rolling back.. Cady bit her lip again… 'Cady?' Startled out of her revery, Cady whipped around and got to her feet, her hand dripping wet from testing the bath water. "Karen! Hey, you're up! It's almost ready…" "Cady, do you like that I'm sick?" Karen didn't really come off as perceptive, but she could often sense what others were feeling. "No, Karen! Of course not." But she had a hard time lying to her innocent Karen, who leaned weakly against the door, seeking the truth. "I just... I like being able to take care of you." She walked a little closer, "I like you, Karen." Suddenly Karen leaned forward, fell into her arms, and kissed her. Cady's heart leapt with the thrill of feeling Karen's trembling lips against hers. "I fell dizzy…" said Karen, and Cady helped her back onto the bed. She laid her down on her silken bedsheets. "Don't worry, Karen, I'll make you all better." Karen smiled before giving way to her condition and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
